The present disclosure is an invention disclosure relating to a data communication system, a data communication method as well as a corresponding computer program product.
It is known to deploy software entities, e.g. so-called agents, to carry out specific tasks in a computer system. Such tasks may include monitoring changes in file directories on a (client) computer and reporting changes in file inventory to another (server) computer, e.g. for the sake of ensuring that the software installed on a client computer is properly licensed. Similarly, the software entity may provide a dedicated interface between a computer peripheral, e.g. a scanner, and a (host) computer system.
The present disclosure expounds upon this background.